


I'm the Kind of (non-)Human Wreckage that you Love

by Rincewind8



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Ending, Canonical Character Death, Evil Edward, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, I swear, Not Canon Compliant, Please don't come for me, Probably done before, kind of written in a mid-movie watching rage, might change or delete, pretty short, really not canon compliant, uhhh, why is bella such an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincewind8/pseuds/Rincewind8
Summary: In which Bella is wrong to trust Edward with her blood.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	I'm the Kind of (non-)Human Wreckage that you Love

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh just some brief points and also a disclaimer:
> 
> I haven't finished the first film. This was written in a sort of mid-movie watching rage, where I thought that Bella Swan is something of an idiot, and I thought perhaps it would be cool to consider something of a more realistic ending. I might write a different version of this when I've finished the first film/the whole series. I do have six months to do this. 
> 
> Anyway! This is also my first fanfic, so do be kind, or cruel, as long as it's constructive! Thank you, and enjoy!
> 
> ALSO: As mentioned in the tags, this really isn't canon compliant. I don't know enough about Twilight Universe vampires to claim any accuracy (though I do know the vampires there don't sleep, but I'm ignoring that). <3

“I wanted to kill you,” Edward mutters, stepping closer towards Bella. “I’ve never wanted a human’s blood so much in my life.”

“I trust you,” whispered Bella, looking intently into his eyes. “I’m here and I trust you.” She took a step forward, too. Her heart was beating a steady, harsh rhythm right beneath her chest, so loud Edward must have heard it too. 

“Don’t.” Edward murmurs.

“I’m here,” Bella said insistently, “I trust you.” This, she thought, was it. She took a step forward, hoping for a kiss, and Edward’s face changed, his eyes widened, and although it wasn’t the first time she had seen him move so fast, she was still surprised, nay shocked to find herself almost slammed against him, and trembled as slowly, very, very, slowly and almost tenderly he stroked her face, running his thumb across the long slope of her jawline and across her bottom lip. As he kept his eyes fixed on hers Bella chillingly recalled Quint’s words from Jaws, about sharks having lifeless eyes until the moment they bite, and notices all at once how very dead Edward’s eyes were, and she shivered. He grinned, harshly, all teeth and no warmth, revealing long, pointed incisors. He jerked her head to the side, revealing her neck, and in a quick, smooth movement sank his teeth into her neck.

For a moment she stood there in shock, a rush of sharp pain shooting from her neck, before her body became awash with warmth, and it felt good, and even at that moment she forgot Edward’s betrayal, and could feel nothing but love and ecstasy and desire as he continued to draw the blood out of her neck, even as the warmth ebbed away and her skin became as cold as his. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her legs would have given way had Edward not been holding her firmly by the arms, which now hung limply. 

Edward continued to drink her dry, long having forgotten his vows, his duties to his father. This, this was why he stayed around the young, he thought as he withdrew from Bella’s neck and let her corpse drop to the ground. Her skin was so pale it was almost grey, and as her blood briefly rushed through his body, tinging his cheeks and knuckles with red, he picked up her hand and stroked her palm, closed her eyelids. He would leave her among the dark, bare trees, the tendrils of mist cooling her body further; it would perhaps be a few hours before she was discovered, with all those students witnessing her running into the woods, so dramatic and determined, like having done a simple Google search she had found the answers to the very secrets to the universe. It had been fun to play along for now, and now Cullen would force him to stay home until he found another like her. Some remaining blood was beginning to crust at the edges of his lips, and he ran his tongue around them, savouring the taste. Then, slowly, he turned and made his way up the mountain, into the sun. Edward removed his jacket, lay down, and holding his hand up to the sun, admired the glitter of his skin. He closed his eyes, feeling the warmth behind his eyelids. He slept.


End file.
